Forever and Beyond
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: Goku is finally home and getting to spend time with his wife and his family, but now new challenge has arisen; Celebrating his anniversary with his wife. Can he really have the life with his family that he wants, or did he wait too long to make this happen? Two-shot GxCC fic. R/R, Enjoy guys!


Authors Note: Sorry that I've been missing for so long, I finished both my BA and my Masters since I've been gone and moved to a whole new city. And please don't jump down my throat, this is a non-canon little fluff two shot (trying to cheer myself up post break up), also sex sex sex! And takes place prior to the Buu Saga. Decided that I needed to write this down while it was fresh in my mind, so please excuse any spelling errors! Creative criticism is welcome, but I'll also take happy feedback too ^_^

Disclaimer: Per usual, we know that I don't own any of the characters included in this story. This will always make me sad, but it's a simple fact. So let's not sue the adorable little writer who can only offer you her cat and a few packets of ramen in a law suit haha.

Enjoy!

Saiya-jin Princess Chichi

* * *

Goku picked at the non-existent lint on his gi pants as he waited for Bulma to greet him in the living room at Capsule Corp. Vegeta stood in the doorway just as impatiently, didn't she know that the sooner things were set and out of the way, the sooner he and Kakarot could spar?

Months of planning had gone into this ok Goku's part, he normally didn't panic over this type of thing, let alone even think about it, but Bulma had reminded him just how important an anniversary like this would be, and what kind of hell he would catch if he forgot about it. Truth was he could never forget about it. He knew everyone thought he was daft when it came to things like this, but in reality he could never forget that he and Chichi had been married for 20 years now.

She was the woman who had managed to talk him into marrying her, and despite his hesitance he did love her even then, and he had grown to love her more and more throughout the years. Yes he felt guilty for not spending nearly enough time with her over the years, and he was pretty sure that part of her resented him for that, but he protected the universe not only for all the innocents that existed, he protected the universe for her, for his family. She had taken care of him when he was sick, raised their children, fixed the tears in his Gi's, she had fed him and loved him loyally for all these years. He knew that everyone aside from Bulma saw her as a nagging controlling harpy, but she only got that way when she was worried about he and the boys. Behind closed doors, she was a different woman, she was warm, she was affectionate, she was his and he was hers.

How could he not love her? Everything she did in her life was for him, Gohan and Goten!

Goku glanced up to see Bulma walking into her living room, she brushed her hand across Vegeta's chest as she walked past him, "Wipe the scowl off your face will you?"

Vegeta harrumphed in response but said nothing to object to his mate. Bulma sat down next to Goku and pulled a tiny black velveteen box out of a gift bag, she picked up Goku's hand and placed the box into his grasp. She knew damn well what this had meant to him, and she wanted to help make this weekend something special for he and Chichi, if anyone deserved it, they did.

Goku's large calloused hand wrapped around the tiny black box, taking in a deep breath he flipped it open. Inside sat the ring that Bulma had helped him pick out, a beautiful sapphire gemstone, surrounded two smaller diamonds on each side. A small smile grew on his lips, he knew she would love this, it was the color of her fighting gi's and a few of her cheongsams throughout the years, he knew it was her favorite color. He was finally going to make up for not getting her an engagement ring when they were younger. He knew she didn't care that she never had one, or that their wedding bands were simplistic, she told him that every time he told her he would get her one if she wanted one. He had caught her staring at Bulma's rings throughout the years and felt bad that he had been so oblivious to these things when he was younger.

Looking up at Bulma and Goku's grin got significantly bigger "Bulma, what would I do without you? Chichi is going to love this!" He tossed his arms around her, catching her off guard and getting a small squeak from her as a result.

"Of course Goku, you two are my best friends. Besides if you had gone to pick this up or tried to hide it at home, she would have found it by now" Bulma patted his back and leaned into the couch away from him before glancing over at her husband, she knew what he was waiting for, but today he was not going to be getting that. Goku had other things on his mind for once.

"Also, everyone will be arriving for the party Friday night, so make sure she doesn't pop over here to see me. Dende is coming too, just like you asked, although I don't get the secrecy behind you asking him to come, why wasn't I supposed to know about that?" Her eyes met his and she noticed that he looked away very quickly, the nervous twitch in his eyebrow giving him away that there was something going on that she was being left out of.

Goku's smile fell off his face at that part, he could feel Vegeta glaring at him from the doorway to the living room, gulping quickly he stood up from the couch in an effort to avert the situation. "Oh, we just wanted to surprise you girls since he's like another one of the kids to her."

He laughed nervously and placed the small ring box back in the gift bag next to Bulma on the couch. "Can you hang onto this until Saturday, you know she'll clean the house between now and then, I don't want her finding it."

"Sure Goku, that's fine." She knew something was up, but she wasn't going to pry, maybe he had other surprises for Chichi that he was afraid she couldn't keep from her, then again she never really understood his thought process when it came to his relationship with his wife.

Before Vegeta or Bulma could get in another word Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared from sight. Vegeta stared at the spot where he had been standing, his fists clenched to his sides, didn't that baka know they were supposed to spar this afternoon. Or at least that had been what Vegeta had planned.

Bulma approached Vegeta and placed her hands on his chest, a know it all smug smile on her face as her bright blue eyes met his, "I wasn't going to say I told you so, but I…"

"Shut up woman" He kissed her to silence her instead, moving to pin her against the doorframe he had been leaning against. There was something else to keep him distracted this afternoon now.

* * *

Goku arrived back at the house to find his wife outside hanging up their freshly cleaned clothing on the line. She was wearing her old navy blue Gi, it was one of the ones that he loved on seeing on her. It amazed him that after two children and approaching age 37 she was still the same size as she was when they were in their teens. The setting sunlight glistened off her long jet black hair as it fell gently around her shoulders and lit up her porcelain skin. As he approached her a twinge of sadness set into the pit of his stomach, he could see some of the wrinkles gracing her face reminding him of how much time had passed since they had met, and how much of her life he actually had missed. She was still as beautiful as ever to him despite this.

He snuck up behind her slipping his arms around her waist, startling her for a moment. She attempted to pin a sheet to the clothes line above her head, standing on the balls of her feet to reach the line overhead. He reached one arm up and silently clipped the clothespin on the line for her, nuzzling his cheek against her neck in a sweet gesture of affection.

"Goku, where have you been? Please tell me you weren't off with Vegeta again, I really needed your help around the house today." He could sense a hint of irritation in her voice and assumed that Gohan and Goten had left her home as well before doing their chores.

"Sorry Chi, I needed to get over there, I haven't been training a lot lately. I was beginning to feel kind of sluggish." Smiling against her skin, he heard her sigh in exasperation at his comment, what was he supposed to do? Tell her the truth and ruin his surprise.

"Yea yea, you're always off training, I never get to train at all anymore, but you don't see me letting this house fall to pieces." She could feel his skin against her neck, his smile, his warm breath. She wanted to be mad at him for leaving, and he was making that increasingly hard for her. He had been more helpful lately, and had been spending more time with her. In fact she was beginning to wonder if he was getting sick, he never spent this much time at home unless he wasn't feeling well.

"Well Chi, If I get all slow, how am I supposed to keep up with you around here?" A teasing tone in his voice, he kissed her lightly on the neck, knowing full well how to distract her from the task at hand.

Goku could feel her body relaxing against his chest, her hands both placed over his much larger hand resting on her stomach. She needed to relax once in a while, and if the boys weren't home, now was the perfect time. She sighed again, this time less irritated. This was something she missed for so many years while he was gone either fighting or in the other world.  
Reaching his free arm under her legs, he scooped her up off the ground her tiny frame weighing next to nothing in his arms, she gasped and giggled unsure of what he was doing.

"Goku! What the-" She protested only for a moment before his lips silenced her. Her eyes slipped closed and her arms slid around his thick neck serving to pull her a little closer to him. The kiss stopped and he looked down at her, she looked stunned, her eyes now wide with pouty puffy lips just barely parted.

"You work too hard, let's go inside, the laundry will dry itself." Moving swiftly toward the front door of the house, he her cradled in his arms, Chichi still staring at him in shocked. Goku managed to wiggle the doorknob, allowing the door to swing open, quickly shutting it behind them with his foot, he smiled down at her. He remembered Vegeta's advice to just take charge and not give her a say in things, he figured it couldn't be that hard, he could manage this.

His normal goofy grin was playful, this was something different all together, she watched his grin turn to a smirk and wondered exactly what had overtaken him. He wasn't focused on fighting, or food, or the boys, which wasn't something she was used to from him. There was something different about him lately, something a little more aggressive and confident. She could feel her heart beating faster, a flush coming over her cheeks, excitement growing in her stomach. She liked this side of him; it made her feel like they were young again.

The pillows were scattered on the floor between the TV and the couch, obviously the boys had left the house a mess before they went out, but that was suiting him just fine. He eased them down to the floor sitting amongst the scattered pillows, he positioned her in his lap comfortably. She blushed feeling his bulge pressed against her ass and moved gracefully to straddle his lap instead, her legs now wrapping around his waist as she faced him. Her heart pounded in her chest knowing that her husband still desired her, yearned for her. He could feel her warmth now pressed against his lap, her breasts brushing against his chest, she leaned in to kiss him again, her soft lips meeting his, luring him in and tantalizing him with her touch and taste. Goku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him, crushing his lips to hers, his tongue darting out to play with hers, he nipped at her bottom lip eliciting a small whimper from her before leaning back into their kiss. Drawing away from the kiss momentarily she pressed her forehead against his, he leaned in again and again to placing heated kisses on her lips and trailing along her jawline leaving a burning desire in their wake.

"Goku… What's gotten into you today?" Chichi let out a heavy breath, feeling him nip at her neck, his teeth tugging at the gentle flesh causing her to arch into him. His teasing was leaving her breathless.

Her hands found their way into his hair, grasping at him, the frenzied passion clouding her mind. She could feel him, his manhood hardening underneath his pants, straining against the fabric and pressing against her. The bites and kisses from him were rapidly becoming more aggressive, more passionate, he was driving her insane and he had barely touched her. She could feel the tingling in her stomach and the wetness between her legs.

Running his hands down her sides to her hips, one found its way to cup her ass and pull her close against him causing her dripping warmth to rub against his throbbing erection, while the other found it's way to fondle her breasts through her Gi. He ran his thumb over her nipple through the fabric causing it to perk up under his touch, earning a tiny gasp from her delicate lips. He loved building her up, he wanted to hear her beg for him, the way that she had every time he returned to earth for her.

"You're my wife, I'm allowed to spoil you aren't I?" His eyes met hers intensely, his hand yanking her against him causing her to buck against his erection through their clothing, he watched her eyes close partially, struggling to keep herself in control. Another little gasp escaped her lips as she gyrated her hips, pressing herself down against him even harder a new urgency building in her movements.

"I… I…." He interrupted her again with another kiss, his free hand burying itself in her silky hair, hers moving to doing the same to him.  
The kiss was heated, as she allowed him explore her lips and her mouth, their tongues battling against each other as they kissed. Her resolve was slipping, she wanted him, she needed him, it was a feeling of desperation and longing she thought she had forgotten. Chichi's hands inched down tugging at the tie on his gi pants, it loosened up and fell aside, pulling at the edge of his pants in an effort to pull them off she found herself frustrated.

Goku grinned against her lips as he pulled back, staring at the fiery burning desire written on her face, her tousled hair framing her features, the blush on her cheeks as she moved against him in a lustful haze. This was what he wanted to see, she was radiant like this. In these moments she brought up this animalistic possessive feeling in him that he could never explain. She was his and he needed to claim her over and over again.

"What do you want? Tell me?" The smirk played across his face tugging at the corner of his mouth, a snarky confident smirk that was so unlike him.

"I want you to take those damn pants off!" She practically growled it at him in frustration. He was playing a game with her, she saw it now and despite her need to be stubborn she wanted to give in to him. She needed him to take her.

"And?" Goku ran his hand over the front of her gi, watching her practically pout at him. He just wanted to hear the words from her lips, he wanted to hear that she needed him the way that he needed her.

She delved forward kissing him again, this time biting his lip hard. "I want you Goku…." Nipping at him again playfully this time, this was what he wanted, and this was what he would get.

Goku gripped the front of her gi in his large hand, his fingers grasping the fabric. In the flick of a wrist the front was torn open, the remnants of the heavy fabric hanging off her body exposed body. It reminded her just how strong he actually was compared to her, which only served to turn her on more. He moved his hand down to the pants of her gi, he stopped to rub his fingers over her warmth causing her to buck against his hand, a tiny gasp escaping her lips as he rubbed her clit through the pants. The sensation of his fingers expertly teasing her, making her head spin with desire. He ran his hang over the seam of the pants for a moment, she heard the fabric rip down the crotch. Her eyes widened, he could have just asked her take them off!  
He didn't give her time to yell at him, he pushed his pants down just enough that his engorged member popped out of them. His member standing straight up as she moved herself over him, he shoved her panties aside with one finger as she pressed herself down onto him. Chichi moaned and leaned against his chest, their lips clashing against each other passionately as he filled her. Goku wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pumping her up and down on him, her wet warmth enveloping him completely, his hips thrusting up to meet hers. His free hand buried into her hair as they desperately moved against each other, her breasts brushing against his shirt as she rocked her hips taking him in fully each time.

Chichi could feel herself losing control as he moved inside her, their lips locked together, their tongues warring with one another as they felt the edge inch closer and closer. Her fingertips tingled, and her head was clouded as she moaned against his mouth, He could outlast her easily, but she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, he was driving her wild, the pleasure building in her stomach as she inched closer to oblivion in his arms. Her walls tightening around him pushed him closer to the edge. She pulled away from their kiss and buried her face in his shoulder, moaning out his name with every thrust of their hips, her hands grasping at his back underneath his shirt.

Goku bucked his hips up to meet hers harder and harder, he wanted to feel her, he wanted her to finish, his name dancing on her lips as he thrust into her, their hands moving over one anothers bodies in frenzied passion. She pulled him close, her nails dragged down his back making him arch closer to her. She completely tightened around him throwing her head back and moaning his name one last time, her body shuttering as the wave of pleasure washed over her body. He pushed into her again, he couldn't hold out, he grunted and moaned out loud with one final thrust filling her warmth before spilling himself inside her.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she panted, recovering from the overwhelming pleasure. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Yes no matter what this was his, and that was never going to change as long as he could protect that. Wrapping his arms around her, he cuddled her close, she smiled and looked up at him.

It was always worth waiting for him.

"I love you, you know that" He said as he brushed her dark hair away from her flushed face and swollen pink lips.

"I know, I love you too." She laughed lightly and sat upright in his lap, "What's come over you Goku?" Cupping his face in her hands as they sat face to face, glowing in the aftermath, the blush flushing her cheeks still.

"Nothing, I guess the world doesn't need protecting right now, so I'm going to protect you" Goku laughed playfully and put his hand behind his head. He moved to lift her off of him, placing her beside him so he could pull his pants up. He reached over to the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her exposed flesh.

"You're sweet" Leaning her head back on his shoulder, her hand playing with his as it sat in his lap. This was something she could get used to, having him all to herself at home was nice. This was the marriage she had wanted from the start. She didn't mind him being off saving the world, but she did want him home once in a while.

The quiet of the moment was interrupted by the loud jiggling of the front door, the keys turning in the lock as someone fought to open it. Goku and Chichi glanced at each other, jolting up from their spots, grabbing the torn bits and pieces of her clothing before making the run for their bedroom door like teenagers about to be caught by their parents. They slammed it behind them as the front door shut and Gohan and Goten could be heard walking through the house laughing and talking, home from their adventure.

Chichi dropped the leftover scraps of her clothing hanging off her body, letting them fall to the floor around her. She rummaged through the closet for a nightgown to wear for the evening, pulling it off the shelf. Her mischievous grin plastered across her face as she turned to face Goku, the dim light of their bedroom illuminating her naked form, his handprint clearly imprinted on her backside.  
"That was too close, next time, let's just come to our room." Her nightgown slipped over her head and fell delicately around her, Goku was immediately in front of her, with a grin to match hers. Placing his hands on her hips he rubbed her skin through the thin silken fabric, his thumbs lazily brushing against her.

"No, it's better this way!" She smacked his muscular chest lightly and giggled about his attitude. Pulling her against his chest he effectively stopped her protest for the moment. As he stared down at her he couldn't stop thinking about how glad he was that he had planned a surprise for her, she deserved it.

He could hear the boys running through the house, from the sounds of it Gohan was attempting to get Goten ready for bed unsuccessfully. They both glanced toward the door and smiled at the commotion going on in the hallway. Goku glanced back down at his wife and brushed her hair away from her eyes, his hand resting on her cheek for a moment as her attention came back to him.

"By the way Chichi, Bulma invited us out to dinner this Saturday, I told her that we would be there."

And so his plan had been set into motion.

"That sounds fine, we didn't really have anything planned." Disappointment settled in her chest, Saturday was going to be their 20th anniversary, although she really hadn't expected him to remember it, she was going to make dinner for them at the house. Oh well, this meant no cooking and no cleaning, she supposed that didn't sound too bad after all.

* * *

Goku paced back and forth nervously in the living room waiting for Chichi and the boys to be ready to leave. The crisp black dress pants and white button down shirt were driving him nuts, they were uncomfortable and constricting on him, he could easily think of other things that he would have been more comfortable in. But Bulma had told him that was what he should wear tonight, she had given him pointers in advance for what to wear, what to say to get Chichi there, and how to keep the night from going horribly wrong. He figured that unless Cell or Freiza decided to crash the party that everything would go pretty smoothly, he couldn't mess this up that badly on his own no matter what he did.

Gohan and Goten entered the living room, each of them looking just as uncomfortable as their father felt, tugging on their button up shirts and readjusting their pants. They were very much their father's sons looking at them, they were spitting images of him, although he saw Chichi in them just as much as he saw himself.

"Dad why do we have to dress up if we're just going to Bulma's for dinner?" Gohan looked over at his father as he tucked Goten's shirt back into his pants for the third time. Straightening out his little brother to make him presentable for their mother.

Goku sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he glanced toward his and Chichi's room to make sure she wasn't in earshot, "It's my and your mother's anniversary, Bulma's letting us do a surprise party at her place."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Gohan asked a little too loudly for his father's liking. Cupping his hands over his son's mouth he give him the hint to pipe down, they were so close to the finish line, he couldn't blow it now.

"Well I know you can't really keep things from your mother, I didn't want you or your brother telling her before tonight." Goku looked down at the floor, he didn't like lying to anyone, but he knew he had to keep it from Gohan, he had this habit of telling his mother things that she wasn't supposed to know.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed. His father was completely right, his mother could pull anything out of him as long as she gave him the right look when she asked. He just couldn't lie to her!

Finally emerged from their bedroom, Chichi's high heels clicked against the wood floor as she walked down the hallway, still in the process of hooking her earrings into place. She wasn't wearing one of her normal cheongsams. Tonight she had picked out a little black dress to wear. It was much shorter than her normal attire; it stopped mid-thigh and had a low cut neckline showing off her still ample cleavage the tight sleeves came down to her elbows. The dress just hugged her figure. Her hair was curled enough to frame her face, but was half pulled back and clipped in place. Gohan and Goku stared at her, Goku's mouth hung open, he wanted to say something but just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Wow Mom, I've never seen you wear that before…." Gohan smiled at his mom, it wasn't often that she bothered to do anything special for herself, let alone getting out of the house.

"Thanks, I think. Gohan would you like to drive to Bulma's, you've been doing so well lately?" Pulling her sweater on, she dropped the car keys into Gohan's open hand as he excitedly ran toward the car his grandfather had gotten for the family. Goten ran after his brother leaving the house door wide open with their parents trailing behind.

Goku looked his wife up and down taking in every detail of her, he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked tonight. He knew she was beautiful all on her own, but tonight it was really she who surprised him. "You look amazing Chichi!"

"Thank you Goku. You look really handsome tonight yourself. Let's get going, we don't want to keep Bulma and Vegeta waiting!" Goku placed his arm around her waist as they walked out the door, shutting it behind them. They headed to the car together. His heart was pounding in his chest, he had only felt this way before fighting, but tonight was a whole different challenge for him, and there was no going back now.

* * *

Chichi climbed out of the car in the Capsule Corp driveway, taking the keys back from Gohan and dropping them into her purse, they had gotten there in one piece without any major heart attacks or accidents. She wasn't even mad that Goku had forgotten their anniversary, she knew that Bulma would remember and that was probably why she had planned the dinner. As much as she loved Goku, she knew he was kind of flakey and never remembered things like this. Once upon a time she would have gotten upset with him, but she had stopped getting worked up over things that weren't going to change.

Heading toward the door of Capsule Corp, Goku and the boys followed behind her. They were all strangely quiet tonight, but she didn't think too much of it, they didn't like having to dress up for things, she just assumed they were sulking about it. As she knocked on the front door she noticed that most of the lights in the front room were off, did Bulma forget they were coming over as well? No Bulma never forgot anything when it came to social gatherings, and family dinners qualified as a social gathering.

Chichi turned the doorknob slowly, it was unlocked. She opened the door and stuck her head inside motioning for the boys and Goku to come in as well. "Hello? Bulma? Vegeta?"

"We're in the dining room, come on in!" Bulma's sweet voice echoed from the dining room.

Chichi followed the light around the corner and into the dining room, pulling off her sweater as she walked. "I almost thought you had forgotten we were coming, or maybe Goku had the wrong night. It wouldn't be the first time!"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" Everyone's voice boomed throughout the large room.

She stared into the dining room and her eyes widened her hands flying to cover her mouth, the table was set up in an extravagant buffet with candles lit and balloons floating along the ceiling. All of their friends and family were there, she couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around the room. Her father, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Master Roshi, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Kuririn, even little Dende and Piccolo were in attendance.

Turning to look at Goku and her boys in surprise, she found all of them with the largest smiles in the world plastered on their faces. He stepped toward her and hugged her tight against his chest, kissing her forehead gently.

"Happy Anniversary Chichi, everyone wanted to be here to celebrate with us, so Bulma helped me plan this for you, well for us."

He could feel her shutter in his arms momentarily, he looked down at her to find shining tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill onto her cheeks, "Chichi, was this bad? Please don't cry!"

Chichi finally reached her arms around his neck, hugging him back as tight as she could manage, sniffling back the tears of happiness. "No silly, this is wonderful, I thought you had forgotten! I'm not crying because I'm sad Goku-san, this was wonderful of you."

Looking up at him her smile practically glowed, she had a wonderful husband, maybe it had taken him a while to grow up, but he had, and he had been by her side for it. He remembered their 20th anniversary and he taken her completely by surprise, what else could she have asked for?

Their friends circled around them, congratulating them and hugging them both, she was overwhelmed with joy and love. It was amazing to be reminded that not only did Goku really love her and keep her in mind, but that their friends and family made themselves part of their lives.

Bulma finally approached her through the group and hugged her for a moment, "I'm so happy for the two of you, you know that I am, we all are. Goku really pulled this all together for you, he was worried he would mess it up, so I offered my help, but everything else was him."

Chichi wanted to tear up again, but she managed to fight back the tears while she reminisced with Bulma about first meeting her, and her first memories of she and Goku. She laughed as she retold the story of their first date together, and how they had ended up married. Bulma had heard these stories so many times over so many drinks from both Chichi and Goku, but she wasn't going to rain on the woman's parade, this was their day and she was allowed to tell whatever story she wanted if it made her happy.

Dinner went off without a hitch, everyone talking across the room boisterously and enjoying the company. Bulma handed Chichi another glass of wine as the leftover scraps of dinner were removed from the table.

Bulma looked around the living room and realized that they had lost sight of Goku, no one had noticed him wander away amongst the commotion and conversations. She excused herself from Chichi, handing her off to her father Ox King for a moment, in the hopes that he hadn't wandered off too far. Bulma knew he was nervous, he was the strongest man in the universe and yet when it came to his wife he still got nervous like a teenage boy. She found him standing alone by the sliding glass door to the patio, staring out into the backyard.

"You ok Goku? I noticed you disappeared, as Chichi retold me the story of your first real date together. I may have given her too much wine." Bulma giggled a little and placed her hand on his muscle-bound arm.

"Yea, I'll be ok. This is just a different kind of challenge for me. When we got married it was because I had promised her, now I'm giving her what she deserved all along, because I want to. I guess things really have changed." Running his hand through his hair he stopped to scratch his head as he turned to look at Bulma. "She always deserved more, I haven't given her nearly enough. I feel bad."

She sighed and leaned against the sliding door, shaking her head as she swirled the wine around inside her stemmed glass. "Goku, she never felt bad about it, she never really wanted more, she just wanted you to be here more, that was the only more I ever heard her complain about. But now you are here, and you're with her. All she needed was your love, but you were a kid, kinda still are." She said the last part jokingly, but watched him cringe a bit, making her almost regret the last part of her statement.

"I want to be a good husband, Bulma."

"You are! She wouldn't have stuck around if you weren't, she really loves you, believe me. Listen why don't we move this thing out onto the patio, we'll use the outdoor theater, I'll get the ring from my safe, and you enjoy the rest of the night with her."

Goku smiled confidently and straightened his shirt, "Let's do this!"

Brushing her blue hair from her face, Bulma headed back into the main room with Goku in tow, he found Chichi and practically wrapped himself around her, even sharing a few sips of her wine. Bulma let everyone know to move the party outside to the patio, as she prepared for the rest of the night and the main event for Goku. She grabbed the remote for the yard and pulled up the theater screen and turned on the little torch lights before heading into her bedroom to grab the tiny black velveteen box that held the bigger surprise of the night.

Goku sat outside in one of the yard chairs with Chichi perched on one of his legs, her wine glass in hand as she and everyone else watched the movie on the screen. Bulma had picked everything out, and had the house staff move all the drinks and desserts outside for everyone, the weather was perfect and this gave everyone plenty of space to enjoy themselves. Vegeta was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, he couldn't understand why his wife enjoyed throwing things like this. Although he was sure that Kakarot couldn't have pulled this off without giving himself away if Bulma hadn't helped out.

Gohan was busy chasing after little Goten and Trunks as they tormented him, he only wanted to keep them busy and out of his parent's hair for the night. His mother always spent so much time with all of them, tonight she was getting a break whether she knew it or not. Now if only he could catch them and get them inside to clean the mud off them!

The movie finished and everyone was served another round of wine and champagne at the behest of Bulma. Standing nervously by the pool, Goku's hand fiddled with the tiny box inside his pocket, he was glad that Chichi hadn't noticed the bulge when she sat in his lap. This was it, he was going to do this, he didn't feel ready, but it was now or never.

Walking up the steps and onto the patio, Goku cleared his throat in an attempt to gain everyone's attention, Bulma looked his way, but everyone else kept their conversations going, oblivious to what he was trying to accomplish. She sighed and clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention as Goku stood at the top of the steps with his heart beating rapidly in his chest, threatening to jump out at any moment. "EVERYONE SHUTUP! GOKU WANTS YOUR ATTENTION!"

Everyone finally turned and faced Goku giving him their undivided attention, the color draining from his face as he cleared his throat again. Somehow something in him felt like facing Cell was less daunting than doing what he was about to do in front of everyone.

"Thanks Bulma." Reaching out Goku motioned for Chichi to come to him, she left her father's side and took a few steps toward her husband, closing the gap between them. She moved to stand next to him and he took her petite hand in his own.

"So I wanted to say thank you guys for coming out for our anniversary, and thanks to Bulma for pulling this all off. But most importantly I wanted to thank Chichi for being my wife to begin with." Goku paused and took a deep breath, glancing around at all their friends and family he had everyone's full attention, and he most certainly had his wife's attention, he turned to face Chichi again.

"You've been patient with me, even though I've always been a bit naive. I mean I didn't even know what marriage was until we were actually getting married, I knew you were special, but I didn't know that was what you did with people you liked. And well sex….. that was something else I had to learn about too." He laughed jokingly, but quickly resumed, "You've always been patient with me, even though I'm always running off and leaving you alone, I'm always taking our son with me to save the world. I've missed a lot of your life, and I haven't spent as much time as I know I should have with you." He ran his hand through his hair before his eyes locked on hers once again, an intensity in his eyes that kept her riveted to his every word. No one else existed, the seemed alone together in the moment, everything else blocked from their consciousness.

"At the end of the day, when I go off to fight, it's not just for everyone else, it's for you, I want to be able to protect you and our family. I may not have always been the best husband, and I know I haven't given you everything you needed or wanted in life. But you always loved me anyway, you always waited for me to come back to you, you always took care of me and our kids. You're a wonderful wife, you're a great mother. Hell, I really don't know what I would do without you in my life," He laughed nervously at the last part.

He reached into his pocket finally and remembered what Bulma had told him as he crouched down on one knee, opening the little box in his hand. He looked up at her to see tears glistening in her eyes, one hand covering her mouth, but he could see the smile playing on her lips. "Chichi, I didn't get to do this right the first time, but I've spent the past 20 years with you, and I wouldn't have wanted to spend them with anyone else in this world or the next. So now I want to do this the right way, for you, for us."

A small gasp escaped her lips as he took her hand and slid the sparkling sapphire ring onto her finger until it touched her wedding band. "Son Chichi, will you marry me…. Again? And be my wife for the rest of time?"

There was silence from everyone on the patio, including Chichi, all he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears, before she squeaked out "YES!" And leapt at him. Standing quickly he caught her in his arms, spinning her around with a smile on his face. She leaned in and kissed him passionately as all their friends cheered and clapped for them. He could hear the "Go Goku!" and the "aww" and other sentiments from everyone, but all that mattered right now was that she was happy, she was in his arms, and she was going to marry him all over again. Something he never thought he could be so excited about, but here he was with her.

Gohan and Goten came running up to them and hugged them together. Chichi leaned down and picked Goten up in her arms and snuggled him between she and Goku, not even noticing the dried layer of mud caked on her youngest son's dress pants.

"And I thought you forgot, You wonderful man, I can't believe I doubted you!" She placed Goten down and hugged Gohan before Goku tucked her under his arm protectively like a prize that needed his guarding.

Chichi looked down at her finger and saw the sparkling gems on the ring, she couldn't believe he had planned this out, and that he had picked the ring. This was the man who was still half a child even now. Hell she couldn't believe that he proposed to her all over again after 20 years of marriage, but she was the happiest woman in the universe and nothing could change that right now, absolutely nothing.

Bulma and Vegeta came to stand by them, Bulma obviously beaming with pride. Her best friend and her best friend were renewing their vows, and she got to see it. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other knowingly and back to their women. Goku smiled bigger again, the typical childish Goku smile on his face.

"Oh yea, one more thing!"

Chichi blinked and looked up at him, what else could he possibly have planned? There was nothing else she could want.

"Vegeta and I gathered the Dragonballs, and we talked to Dende about it. We want ask Shenron to make you and Bulma both a little younger, and also to have you age the same way that Vegeta and I do….. Despite him being grouchy, he admits never wants to be without Bulma, and I don't ever want to be without you. It just made sense, once we finally thought of it."

Chichi's jaw dropped as she looked over at Bulma, looked just as surprised as she was. They had this talk so many times over dinner and drinks. What would their husbands do when they were gone? What would their sons do? Would they be able to be there for their grandchildren? Neither of them had ever shared their fears with their husbands, and it was something that scared them; that they would get old and die and leave their families behind. This would solve all of that for them, they would get more time with their families just as they had always wanted.

"I… I don't even know what to say Goku….." Chichi just grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the lips, before pulling back with a smile on her face. She looked over to see Bulma still staring in disbelief at her husband.

"It's a cold day in hell that she's this damn quiet." Vegeta interjected with a smirk on his face, Bulma punched him in the arm, and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him as well.

"You do love me, you big baka you!"

* * *

Chichi sighed and rolled over in the plush oversized bed, Bulma had let them stay the night in one of the many guest rooms of Capsule Corp after their anniversary party had died down. She and Goku had retired to bed as everyone had become increasingly intoxicated, herself included.

The boys were all staying together having a sleep over in the opposite side of the house. It was nice to have the privacy for the night, but despite the silence of the house she just couldn't seem to get herself to sleep. She fidgeted around in the silk sheets and tugged the sheet off the bed with her as she stood up leaving the blanket draped over Goku's sprawled out body.

She couldn't stop thinking about how amazing tonight had been, her husband had for the first time in their lives gone all out for her. It had meant more to her than he would possibly ever know. She was going to get to marry her best friend and soul mate all over again, and he was making sure that she would be able to spend his life with her.

Chichi sighed lightly and pulled the drapes aside, staring out into the sleeping city splayed out before her. What would happen if Goku went off to fight again and died this time though? Yes, she would age more slowly, but she would be just as lonely and depressed as before. That was something that a longer life couldn't change. Hell it was something she knew her husband couldn't change either. If another threat arose, he would step up to the plate and protect the earth. That was just the order of things and knew that in her soul, but knowing it and accepting it were two completely separate outcomes for her. She understood why he fought, but she would never accept that it meant him selflessly sacrificing himself time and time again.

She sacrificed too, she had grieved the loss of her husband more times than any other wife in the history of the universe. Most women lost their husbands once, and either they healed from it or it destroyed them. But each time he had died she had been left a ball of confusion, wondering if he would come back to her or if he would choose to stay away. That choice had nothing to do with her, but it made her feel like a leper as she sat at home, forcing herself to be strong for her children.

What if that happened all over again? The longer life wouldn't matter, because she would still be alone.

No, no, she wasn't going to let her thoughts destroy her good mood, this must have been the alcohol talking.

Boosting herself up onto the cushioned windowseat, Chichi leaned back on the pillows, her legs gracefully crossed in front of her. Her hands mindlessly fiddled with the edge of the silken sheet covering her as she stared out into the night. A single tear escaped her eyes, trailing down the curve of her cheek before falling to her chest. This all felt like it was too good to be true, a fairytale that she had long been denied, but there was nothing to stop this from ending just like every other time in her life.

Goku stirred in his sleep, he could hear her soft breathing only a few feet from him, the salt from her tears hitting his sensitive nose. He hoped it wasn't something he had said or done tonight, he had a knack for saying the wrong thing. She had been so happy when they had crawled into bed together not too long ago, leaving him clueless. Sitting up in the bed he pulled the blanket off his naked body and sunk his feet into the soft carpet. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding onto the windowseat behind her.

"What's wrong Chi? Is it something I did?" His voice was soft with sleep as he settled his mouth against the crook of her neck.

"What if you have to leave me again Goku? I don't think I could take it." He could feel her chest shudder lightly as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her dark eyes.

"You know that I'll always come back for you? Don't you?"

A sigh heaved through her chest, the tears of doubt clung to her long dark lashes, awaiting a response to put her at ease. His strong arms pulled her closer to his chest as he scooted his other leg past her, placing her between his legs to cradle her protectively. He could battle all the villains in the world, defeat all the evil, but when it came to soothing his wife when she was upset, he froze up. It angered him seeing her upset, it made him feel even worse when he knew he was what caused her hurt.

"If my body ends up aging like yours, and you die again. I spend that much more time alone without you. This last time I thought I would die of heartbreak, then I found out I was pregnant with Goten and I found my strength to fight for my life again."

He kissed the crook of her neck lightly, laying soft chaste kisses all the way to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he fought to hold back a small laugh from her. He wasn't laughing at her sadness, but at the fact that one of his little plans had indeed worked out right.

"I know, you weren't on your birth control while I was home. I wanted you to get pregnant. You were already pregnant by the time I left to fight cell." He chuckled lightly at his revelation, his warm breath teasingly brushing against her ear.

"You, I'm sorry, what?" Her tone piqued with curiosity, he had caught her attention.

"Well you always talked about how you wanted a big family. I figured the least I could do was leave you with part of me while I was gone. I didn't think it would work out as well as I planned, Goten really is a little me!" A playful tone filled his voice as he continued to lean into her.

Sitting in perfect silence for a few moments Chichi's mouth hung open in shock as she struggled to put a cohesive thought together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or kill him for that. Since when was Son Goku one to scheme things out like that?  
Although as she thought of it, she knew exactly which night he had gotten her pregnant. It had to have been the night they had taken a bath together, he had taken her over and over again not just in the bathroom but in almost every room of the house. She remembered him being insatiable, his appetite for her leaving her spent and quivering, by the time sun had painted the sky she hadn't been able to walk properly. That was the first night of many like it before he had left her to fight Cell. Her thighs and hips had been bruised from his hands for weeks.

"You see Chich, I've always made sure that I never really left you alone." His voice was soft and sweet, he reached up to brush her hair away from her neck to enable him better access to the soft porcelain expanse of her skin.

Ok she had made up her mind, she wanted to kiss him for that. As strange as his sentiment had been, it was oddly sweet to her. He had heard her all the times she had talked about their family and what she wanted for their future. She should have wanted to strangle him for leaving her a single mother of two, but the fact that he had planned it out with her in mind wiped the anger from every fiber inside her.

"Do you see where I'm taking this? No matter what you won't ever be alone, I'm always going to be with you, always Chichi."

Chichi pushed herself up and away from his strong warm chest and turned to face him, kneeling between his legs. The silk sheet dropped away from her body, fluidly pooling around her, the white moonlight caressing her creamy naked flesh. Leaning forward she took his face in her hands, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned closer to kiss him, a magnetism pulling her forward, her lips crashing against his.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" She giggled like an overjoyed schoolgirl and kissed him again.

"I must be the evil twin right?" He asked huskily as his brow furrowed and a mischievous grin found its way to his face.

Goku pulled her against his body swiftly before standing and moving them back to the king sized bed, she let out a small yelp of surprise as he tossed her onto the bed. His large hands grasped her slim wrists together in one hand, pinning them above her head and leaving her helpless underneath him, his eyes taking her in memorizing every tantalizing detail. He could feel that primal instinct she brought to the surface bubble to life once again, like a beast awakened from its slumber. Releasing her wrists, his mouth hungrily made its way lower, laying teasing kisses down her stomach. Goku stopped to watch the lustful blush on her cheeks before he spread her legs and buried his face between her thighs taking in her sweet taste.

Just like that he had alleviated all of her worries about living a longer life. All thoughts fleeing her mind. Right now, only they existed, they lost themselves in ecstasy together.

Chichi whimpered and bit her lip, fighting to keep herself quiet. Her resolve melted away quickly as his tongue lapped at her, licking small circles around clit, causing the passionate heat to spread through her body. A moan escaped her lips, driving Goku into a frenzy as he tormented her sweet body with his tongue. Stopping his ministrations, he kissed his way back up her stomach, stopping to nip at her neck before crushing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He positioned himself at her opening, rubbing his tip against her wetness. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust himself into her, feeling every inch of him inside of her.

Bucking her hips up to meet his, he gained momentum, sliding in and out of her womanhood, each thrust of their hips in sync with one another. Goku placed her legs over his shoulders, his hands holding her hips securely as he filled her over and over again. The sound of their flesh smacking against each other, her moans of pleasure as she cried out his name. A growl reverberated through his chest, her eyes closed tightly as her body got closer to the climax. He wanted to see her face when she came, he wanted to hear his name on her lips. Reaching one hand down his thumb played over her clit causing her twitch against him, her insides tightening around his cock as the wave of pleasure wracked her body. Goku pumped into her, his thrusts becoming more frantic, her tight insides, the flushed pleasured look on her face pushing him to his finish as he came with her. He pressed into her one final time as he spilled inside her, moving to spread her legs, he laid over her as he crushed his lips to hers.

Taking the moment to let his wife recover, he could feel her legs shaking as he stopped kissing her to smile down at her. Reaching up to brush her hair from the sweat on her face, he basked in the beauty that panted beneath him. He flipped her over, putting her on top as he laid inside of her, enjoying the moment between them.

"I love you Chich"

"I love you too Goku." Her voice soft, as sleep fought its way into her consciousness.

"Happy Anniversary." Goku whispered against her hair as she rested her head on his solid chest. He could feel her breathing even out, dozing off into a sweet dreamless sleep. Pulling the blanket back over them, he made sure they were covered, he could easily sleep comfortably with her laying on top of him, her slight frame weighing nothing on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he felt his eyes fight to close, struggling against him.

One final thought flittered through his mind before sleep claimed him as well.

He would remind her as many times as he needed to that she was his mate, his wife, his love, and his heart. It would be something he would never allow her to forget. No matter what.


End file.
